1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic control apparatus, and more particularly to an acoustic control apparatus capable of controlling or varying the acoustics, musical tone or the performance tempo in connection with an image.
2. Prior Art
As the conventional automatic performance apparatus, the automatic rhythm performance apparatus and automatic accompaniment apparatus of electronic musical instrument are known. In addition, there is another known automatic performance apparatus which automatically performs a melody accompaniment etc. based on performance data which are sequentially read in accordance with the preset tempo stored in memory means such as a magnetic tape, a punch tape, a semiconductor memory and the like.
These automatic performance apparatuses are automatically set by adequately setting the tempo by a player or operator or in accordance with tempo data stored in the memory means.
For this reason, in the case where such automatic performance apparatus is used for assigning the music to a desirable image, there is a disadvantage in that it demands high skill or it is impossible to match the performance tempo of the music with the movement of the image.
In the conventional electronic musical instrument and the like, various effects can be given to the performance tone by controlling frequency characteristic, reverberation characteristic and the like of the performance acoustics by use of the digital signal processor (DSP) or by directly controlling tone color, tone volume and the like at a tone source. Such control of performance tone is executed by manual operation of a player. Therefore, there is a limit in variation of the performance contents in such control.